Entrevista
by Portgas D. Monica
Summary: Es una entrevista en exclusiva de Sakura a una revista con fotos incluidas ¿que pasa si llegase a ser vista por el Team siete-three shot-lemmon en el cap 3- Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Sasusaku. — dialogo

—_Sasusaku. — pensamientos_

_**preguntas de entrevistador**_

_respuestas de Sakura_

_H_**ola mundo yo de nuevo con algo nuevo jaja yo se que debo terminar los que tengo pero como ya tengo terminado este pues decidí subirlo y ya XD. Es igualmente Sasusaku espero les guste no se me da mucho eso de la comedia ^/^ esto es un three-shot y si les gusta lo alargo un poco bueno ay nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

Era un día normal en Konoha, nuestro equipo siete se dirigía a comer como siempre a petición de Naruto al ichikaru, bueno, casi todo el equipo siete ya que la peli-rosa se encontraba trabajando en el hospital…como siempre, esta última semana, muy raro por cierto.

— Ramen~ vamos a comer ramen~. — cantaba el pelirrubio enfocando su vista al puesto que tenían prácticamente en frente.

— Como si no comieras Ramen nunca dobe. — hablo un pelinegro fastidiado

— Sasuke tiene razón Naruto, cálmate.-dijo un peligris leyendo su icha icha.

— Ustedes nada mas están amagados, si Sakura-chan estuviera aquí seguro me apoyaría. — dijo Naruto de manera infantil seguro de sus palabras.

— _Si claro, lo único que haría ella, es darte un zape por dobe/ruidoso._ —_ pensaron sus compañeros._

Cuando por fin llegaron al Ichikau vieron que se encontraba Inuzuka Kiba y Suiguetsu Hozuki ambos distraídos con algo que al parecer parecía… ¿una revista?

— ¡Ey chicos! ¿qué hacen? — pregunto el pelirrubio mientras pedía su primera tazón de su deliciosos ramen.

— Nada, aquí simplemente viendo la nueva revista Shinobi X. Es entretenida, además de que tiene una entrevista con la más hermosa, fuerte, encantadora y trabajadora Kunoichi de Konoha.

— No me interesa ver esas cosas yo solo vine por mi Ramen. — dijo el jinchuruki pidiendo su segunda porción de ramen mientras que el resto aun seguía con el primero.

— ¿En serio no te interesa la revista?, ¿ni siquiera quieres saber a quien se la hicieron? —pregunto divertido Siguetsu mirando de igual manera al pelinegro a lo que este frunció el ceño.

— Pues a prácticamente todo el sexo masculino de la aldea le interesa, ya que casi todos andan tras ella, además a ustedes debería interesarles más que a nadie. — dijo igual de divertido el Inuzuka.

— ¿A si? — Hablo Naruto — ¿Porque debería interesarnos más a nosotros eh?— pregunto curioso al par de chicos.

— Te leeré un pedazo para que veas a que me refiero. — dijo Siguetsu.

******_**Saludos al mundo shinobi y a los que no me encuentro en este momento con la que para muchos es las más hermosa, fuerte encantadora y trabajadora kunoichi de Konoha y también del mundo Ninja, es nada más y nada menos que Haruno Sakura…****_

— ¡¿Qué? — grito a todo pulmón el pelirrubio. Fue tanta la sorpresa de equipo siete que Naruto tiro su Ramen, que Kakashi dejo caer su libro y que Sasuke dejara su semblante frío para darle paso a la de sorpresa.

— ¡Si, Sakura! Ja, y viene con sexys fotos incluidas. — dijo el peli-castaño algo sonrojado y riéndose bobamente al ver las fotos, pero al sentir un aura obscura y agresiva proveniente de el team siete río nervioso y atemorizado.

— Déjame ver eso Kiba. — dijo enojado el oji-azul.

— ¡Ey! dijiste que no te interesaba, pero si quieres saber que dice te lo leeré, — se burlo el peliblanco.

— Ejem – aclaro la garganta un poco - seguiré donde me quede…

******_**Hola Sakura-san es un gusto para nosotros que nos haya aceptado la entrevista**_

_No hay de que para mí en todo un placer_

_**Y dígame Sakura-san ¿Qué se siente tener el puesto como la más "hermosa" de Konoha y una de las más hermosas del mundo Ninja?**_

_Pues veras, no estoy acostumbrada a eso jamás me considere muy hermosa, creo que ese puesto se lo lleva Hinata pero gracias por el cumplido_

_**¿Tiene novio Sakura-san?**_

_La verdad no, estoy algo ocupada con los entrenamientos y con las misiones que no he tenido tiempo para una relación._

_**Entiendo, entiendo, pero existía el rumor de una relación con un miembro de su ex equipo, ¿eso fue cierto?**_

_Jijiji(risas) claro que no, nunca he tenido una relación amorosa con alguno de ellos, si existe una de hermandad y amistad pero nada mas_

_**¿Y no a considerado tener novio Sakura-san?**_

_Pues últimamente se me ha venido esa idea a la cabeza jiji(risas) sería bueno tener a alguien mimándote y todo eso, claro que tampoco soy de las chica toda dulzura así que será un poco difícil encontrar alguien que acepte eso de mi( sonrosada y apenada)_

_**No creo que eso suceda Sakura-san, eso es uno de los motivos por lo cual la hace única, y estoy completamente seguro de que muchos estarán dispuestos a salir con usted.**_

_Oh, pues gracias (sonrojada)_

_**Pero regresando al tema de su equipo, ¿como califica si conexión con ellos?.**_

_Pues veras, al principio fue difícil ya que nuestro sensei le ponía especial atención a mis compañeros que a mí, las cosas se fueron dando algo estrepitosa con lo ocurrido así que me forcé a encontrar a alguien para que me entrenara y Tsunade-sama fue quien acepto, le debo mucha a ella, pero buen, después de los muchos problemas las cosas se fueron calmando y el equipo regreso como era o más bien dicho como debía ser y te diere que la conexión en los mementos de misión son muy buenas, mejor equipo no me pudo tocar jaja(se río)_

_**Bueno, le diré unos nombres y usted me dice algo de ellos.**_

_OK_

_**Rock Lee.-**__amable y fue de los pocos que creyeron en mi desde el principio_

_**Hyuga Neji.-**__es guapo jaja(se río) además de ser excelente Shinobi y un gran compañero de misiones._

_**Nara Shikamaru.-**__oh el vago, pues aparte de ser vago es excelente estratega y uno de mis más grandes amigos (sonrío)_

_**Inuzuka Kiba.-**__oh pues es un gran amigo, aparte de gracioso fiestero y aquí entre nos muy guapo y excelente bailando cuando salimos algunos viernes en la noche jajaja(risas de ambos )pero igual muy buen Ninja y qué decir de su acompañante perruno Akamaru todo una dulzura._

_**Siguetsu**__**Hozuki.-**__pues la relación de amigos que tenemos el y yo no fue desde el principio como con los demás, pero en el poco tiempo que convivimos se volvió uno de mis mejores amigos, y al igual que Kiba es muy fiestero y pues para que ocultarlo es guapo jajaja(risas)._

_**Hatake Kakashi.-**__oh pues que te puedo decir de él, más que el mejor sensei que me pudo haber tocado, alguien que para mí es una figura paterna y de la cual he aprendido cosas tanto como Ninja que cosas de la vida, y pues que mas puedo decir que lo quiero (le brillaron los ojos)_

_**Uzumaki Naruto.-**__oh ¿me quieres hacer llorar cierto? Pues él es mi hermano y el futuro Hokague de konoha dattebayo jaja, una de las mejores personas que puede haber conocido, héroe de la aldea será para muchos, pero para mí es mi hermano. De él eh aprendido a no perder mi camino Ninja, el no perder mis esperanzas y que todo en la vida tiene solución. Ese es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano una de las personas por la cual daría mi vida y al igual que a Kakashi lo quiero (le brillaron los ojos y una cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos)._

_**Uchiha Sasuke.-**__pues el es uno de mis mejores amigos, y por el cual también daría la vida, fue mi amor platónico de niña (se sonrojo) pero ahora es un gran compañero de equipo y una de las personas las cuales le confiaría mi vida sin chistar excelente Ninja, de el he aprendido muchas cosas y pues al igual que al otro par también lo quiero (sonrojada)_

_**Eso son todos Sakura-san pero ay más en la entrevista, espero no se moleste.**_

_No, claro que no, tú solo pregunta_

_**Bien, entonces dígame ¿usted sabia que tiene club de fans?**_

_¿Enserio? No sabía jeje (apenada)_

_**Y tiene planeado tener familia propia o sea …¿tener hijos?.**_

_Claro, toda chica pensamos en eso alguna vez en nuestra vida, y claro que también quisiera casarme y después de eso los hijos._

_**Entiendo y ¿qué es lo que Sakura Haruno tiene en sus planes de futuro?**_

_Entrenar, entrenar y en una de esas salir con chicos jajaja_

_**Le fue difícil hacer esas fotos para la revista**_

_No, una amiga mía dijo alguna vez que las chicas deben sentirse hermosas ya sea por como viste y por cómo se siente… Yo me sentía muy bien, jaja(risas) además me veo sexy en las fotos(más risas)_

_**No hay duda de eso Sakura-san, bueno algún mensaje para sus admiradores.**_

_Emm pues gracias por seguirme y apoyarme y pues que soy soltera jaja eso es todo._

_**Bien gracias por darnos algo de su tiempo Sakura-san.**_

_No hay de qué…_

_**Bien chicos esta fue una gran entrevista por la más hermosa chica de Konoha Haruno Sakura, sus fotos se encuentran en las siguientes paginas y una de ellas esta de portada, espero que les gusten ^-^.**_

_**En exclusiva para Shinobi X: Tetsu Nakata. ****_

_-…-_

— ¿Ya les dije que vienen sexys fotos de ella?, ¡Wow quisiera estar en su equipo! — dijo el Inuzuka viendo embobada las fotos, pero la revista le fue arrebatada por un ojinegro muy molesto.

— ¡Oye!- Gritaron los dueños de la revista mas fueron olímpicamente ignorados por él.

En la primera era ella con el traje de ANBU y kunais en la mano posando como si fuera atacar. _Esa foto los tres pensaron que no era nada malo._

La segunda era ella pero esta vez con el uniforme de doctora que usa en el hospital, un poco más corto de lo normal y posando a la cámara con una mirada seria pero a la vez inocente_.- A esa foto a los tres les molesto lo corto de la ropa pero igual siguieron viendo._

La tercera era ella un poco inclinada apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y al parecer estaba guiñando a la cámara y tenia puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo.- esa _foto los hizo enfurecerse, pero de igual manera siguieron viendo_

La cuarta y última, era ella misma posando de espalda simplemente con un short que le llegaba mitad de muslo y en la parte de arriba estaba ¡Desnuda!-a los tres Shinobis les salió fuego por los ojos y una aura obscura los rodeo y crecía y crecía cada que se imaginaban la cantidad de hombres que podrían estar viendo las mismas imágenes que ellos.

Solo algo salió de sus bocas y fue el grito de…

¡SAKURA!

_**C**__ontinuara…_

* * *

**_¡Yo!_**

_Acabo de Editar este capítulo y estaré editando los demás también… Gracias de nuevo por ver este Fic además ponerle en favoritos y dejar Review ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Sasusaku. — dialogo

—"_Sasusaku". — pensamientos de Sakura._

_**sasusaku.- inner Sakura.**_

_**hola aquí estoy de nuevo y como iba dejar pasar mas días para subir el otro cap si habia 14 reviews T0T soy feliz, en fin dejare que lean mi intento de comedia, aclaro no soy muy buena en esto :D pero como veo que les gusto lo subo y ahora solo los dejare leer.**_

_**nos leemos abajo.**_

* * *

En otro lugar no muy lejos (el hospital ¬_¬).

— Sakura-san. el siguiente es el último paciente. — le dijo una enfermera pelirrubia mejor conocida por la peli-rosa como Tomoko.

—Gracias Tomoko-chan. —le sonrío a la chica.

¡SAKURA!

Se escucho de lejos, pero lo que alcanzo a escuchar Sakura solo fue el grito, no su nombre.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — pregunto Tomoko asustada, pues algo de ese grito le había dado mala espina y sabia que no era nada bueno.

— No lo sé, pero a quien sea que estén matando o que quieran matar me compadezco de la víctima, eso fue horrible. — dijo Sakura. Y por alguna extraña razón al terminar de decir eso un horripilante escalofríos subió por su espalda.

— ¿Que pasa Sakura-san? ¿Le pasa algo? — pregunto la pelirrubia, al ver la mueca extraña de su "jefa".

— No sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento — _**¡Sha! Yo también lo tengo y no solo se siente malo.. es horrible, espantoso, maldito, horripilante, catastrófico ¿Ya dije horrible**_**? —**

— ¡Cállate! — grito la peli-rosa harta de las estupideces dichas por si inner.

— Pero si no dije nada Sakura-san. — hablo asustada Tomoko por el comportamiento de ella.

—Ay perdón no te dije a ti jeje — Se disculpó Sakura — Pero bueno chica, será mejor que salgas de trabajar te ves muy cansada y no has descansado nada. — le hablo la peli-rosa dándole una sonrisa de confianza.

— Gracias Sakura-san, me voy nos vemos después. — dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— No hay de qué. — le dijo al mismo tiempo que su vista pasaba a unas hojas que tenía en las manos, pero no paso ni un minuto cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una Tomoko muy asustada era la que había entrado.

— ¿Qué te pasa Tomoko-chan? — pregunto asustada dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

—Allá—fue—fuera-ojos—molestos—ellos. — era lo que balbuceaba a la vez que temblaba de miedo.

— ¿Ah? ¿De que hablas Tomoko-chan? explícate. — pregunto curiosa y asustada la oji-jade.

— Ojos-molestos-ellos-Sha-Sha-Sha. — _**¿Eh? ¿A esta se le dio por bailar cha cha cha o qué? **__** "**__No es cha cha cha lo que dice babosa, si no sha sha sha" __**Anda que te insultaste sola, recuerda que yo… soy tu padre**_¬_¬ _**quise decir tu jeje.**_

Molesta y fastidiada, fue a buscar lo que tenia asustada a la chica. Abrió la puerta…"O.O"…_**O.O**__...— _Y cerró de nuevo_. — "¿Viste lo mismo que yo?" ¿__**Sharingan?**__** "**__Sharingan. Si y los ojos rojos del kyuubi"__**¿Por que estarán tan molestos?**__** "**__No sé, puede ser, quien sabe, a lo mejor, ¡LA REVISTA!"__**Ahh la revista… ¿Qué revista?**__** "**__¡__La revista de Shinobi X! ¿La recuerdas? a la que di la entrevista hace unos días"__**Ahh esa, ¿pero que tie…**_

La frase de la inner fue interrumpida por una sonido estrepitoso que hizo gritar a la pobre Tomoko y de la cual fue causante tres personas. Una de ellas Naruto Uzumaki, enojado era como se veía, y sus ojos pintados de rojo lo corroboraba. El otro Kakashi Hatake igualmente se veía enojado y su Sharingan lo delataba…Sasuke Uchiha Sharingan activado ojos con gana de sangre y todo dirigida hacia ella.

"_¿Inner?, ¿Inner? ¿Estás ahí?"__**Estimado cliente el numero que usted marco esta fuera de servicio, no es necesario que lo reporte gracias pip pip pip,**__** "**__estúpida inner, a bonita hora te vas. Pero bueno Haruno Sakura, demuestra que eres valiente, ¡enfréntalos! yo sé que puedo ¡lo se, bien!, pero por si las dudas cuenta hasta tres antes de hablar…A la de una, a la de dos y a casi mero merito casi, casi las, las ¡TRES!"_

— H-hola chicos tiempo sin verlos ¿Que lo trae por aquí? — _eso no me salió como quería. _—pensó nerviosa y viendo como se acercaban mas y mas sus amigos a ella.— _te juro Kami que si salgo de esta no volveré a golpear a Naruto por tarugadas, y dejare de de decirle cerda a Ino ni tampoco iré de compras como loca desquiciada…bueno, quita eso ultimo. Pero por favor sácame de aquí._

— ¿Podrías explicarnos algo Sakura?— hablo un enojado pelirrubio.

— S-si, ¿dime?— le contesto nerviosa y no queriendo responder nada

— Porque te tomaste fotos como "**esas"** para una revista de hombres. — le grito ahora un enojado pelinegro.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cual revista? ¿De qué hablan? — le contesto haciendo como que no sabe.

— ¡SAKURA-SAN! ¡OH HERMOSA FLOR DE CEREZO, TU LLAMA DE LA JUVETUD RECAI EN ESTAS FOTOS COMO NUNCA! ¡DAME UN AUTOGRAFO!-grito un eufórico Rock Lee.

"_Gracias Lee." - pensó resignada la peli-rosa._

Pero el ninja de mucha ceja no llego a hacer o decir nada más y salió disparado por la ventana gracias al golpe del trío de Shinobis que cada vez se molestaban más.

— Y bien ¿qué decías? — le pregunto el peligris sacudiéndose las manos por el anterior golpe dado.

—Ahh esa revista ¿Tiene algo de malo la entrevista? ¿Acaso no les gusto lo que dije de ustedes? — hablo haciéndose la víctima.

—No, la entrevista está bien Sakura-chan y gracias por lo que dijiste de nosotros pero…

—A ok ¿entonces están así porque a los demás les dije guapos y a ustedes no? — pregunto haciendo tiempo para ver por dónde irse. — porque si es eso ustedes también lo son — dijo nerviosa.

— ¡NO! No es eso, ¡son las Fotos!-dijo un ya desesperado Uchiha.

—Ahh ¿entonces están diciendo que no me veo bien? ¿Y luego por que andan diciendo que no les digo guapos? Si ustedes nunca me dicen que estoy hermosa. Aunque los que me tomaron las fotos dijeron que estaba sexy, de hecho tengo un sinfín de admiradores que me lo dijeron hoy jaja se me hace que el fin de semana tendré una cita. — hablo de manera soñadora desesperando aun mas al trio de Shinobis

— ¡BASTA!-gritaron los tres.

— No te estamos diciendo fea ni nada por el estilo, está más que claro que te ves bien, pero ese es el problema, ¿sabes cuantos Hombres te vieron desnuda en esas fotos? ¡MUCHOS!.-grito el Ninja copy.

— ¿A si? ¡Increíble! ¡Entonces es cierto lo de mi club de fans!— grito/chillo con brillos alrededor.

—No, no es increíble que "todo" el sexo masculino de Konoha te mire pervertida mente. – dijo el peli-gris de manera seria.

— De hecho Kakashi sensei, la revista también se vende en Suna – dijo Sakura "poniéndole más sal a la herida"

— Grrr. — gruñeron furiosos los Shinobis. — ¡Ese es el punto! ¡Que te vean los chicos desnuda!

— ¡No estaba desnuda!, estaba semidesnuda no es lo mismo. — corrigió ella

—Si es lo mismo — contradijo el rubio

—No es lo mismo huele a traste que atrás te huele ¿verdad? — hablo burlona y ya sin ganas de escapar, ahora los iba hartar a ver si eso funcionaba y la dejaban en paz.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto? — pregunto Kakashi pasando su mano por la cara ya fastidiado.

— No sé, solo lo dije. — río al ver la desesperación y fastidio de su equipo.

— El punto aquí es que no puedes dejar que los chicos te vean **semidesnuda **para que luego te miren como si fueras un pedazo de carne. — dijo ya más "calmado" el Hatake.

— Pero Ino me dijo que si no enseñas no pescas y no puedo quedarme solterona toda mi vida y terminar con gatos como mascotas o en el peor de los casos, terminar como Tsunade-sama tomando y apostando y…y…pip-pip. — Se escucho el ruido de un reloj. — Oh ya se termino mi turno, los invito a cenar a mi casa.

—Uff. — suspiraron cansados y fastidiados.

Después de un rato fueron a la casa de Sakura preparando ella de inmediato la cena sin dirigirles la palabra, pues la incomodidad y el enfado de su ex-sensei y amigos eran notables.

— Sakura — hablo su ex-sensei — será mejor que terminemos de hablar mañana, hoy estamos algo cansados así que nos vemos — dijo este parándose mientras Naruto y Sasuke lo imitaban — Ah y gracias por la cena, Adiós. — Y se fueron.

_**¡Al fin!**_

"_¡Sí! Al fin ya era hora de que se fueran, ahora a comer mi postre,"__**no puedo creer que hayas logrado que se fueran,**__** "**__Ja hasta que te dignas a aparecer",__**lo siento, es que se fue la señal y me puse a ver Star Wars jeje,**_ — rio si inner divertidla— iba responderle a su inner pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose le llamo la atención. —pero que dem…

— Hola Sakura, creerías que iba dejar esto por la paz. — hablo un pelinegro con una sonrisa macabra y con un brillo de ¿deseo? En sus ojos.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto nerviosa Sakura al mismo tiempo que retrocedía para alejarse lo más posible del intruso. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ojinegro estaba atrás de ella.

—Viene a darte tu castigo Sa-ku-ra.-susurro cerca de su oído para luego besar su cuello

"_¿Inner?"__**Amm Sakura solo te diré cinco palabras… que la fuerza te acompañe,**__** "**__Maldita la hora que viste__esas películas Inner"_

**C**_ontinuara..._

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto? si les gusto déjenme rev ¿siiii? :3. y como dije lemmon en el cap 3 esa para las prevers que están aquí (si tu no te hagas la que no sabe si si tu la que voltea a los lados si te hablo a ti XD).**

**29/Abril/2012**

_**¡Yo!**_

_Otra vez con la re-edición de este cap…Gracias de nuevo por poner en Favoritos y gracias por los Revs._

_Ja ne._


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Sasusaku. — dialogo

—_Sasusaku. — pensamientos de Sakura._

_**sasusaku.- inner Sakura.**_

_**h**_**ola de nuevo gracias por sus revs ustedes son los que me animan io adorarlos TwT, en fin jeje ****¿****este es el final? que dicen ahi un capi que es asi como el epilogo y regresa con el mismo tema de la entrevista, bueno lean el cap y ustedes me dicen si lo quieren.**

**nos leemos abajo.**

**

* * *

**

— ¡¿Me puedes decir que demonios te pasa? ¡¿Porque entras así?—grité volteándome y quedando frente a frente de nuevo y el solo dio muestra de su muy burlona sonrisa.

— ¿Crees que iba dejar así como así lo de la revista?-dijo mirándome severamente pero cono ese brillo de deseo.

— ¡¿Pero que demonios…? —Salté a un lado y lo miré sobresaltada— ¡aléjate de mi no te acerques!

El se rió.

— ¿Que pasa Sakura chan, nerviosa?-el muy maldito se estaba burlando de mi.

—Claro que no, no es como si me fueras a violar o algo así ¿verdad? —Solté nerviosa y algo ¿ansiosa? Cuando iba decirle que se fuera este me agarro el brazo— ¿Quieres soltarme?

—No, ademas si la otra persona también lo desea no es violación. —me dijo

Forcejeé más intentando liberarme, pero con eso solo logré que afianzara más su mano.

—Uchiha

—Te ves muy sexy así, Sakura —susurró.

— ¿Estás bromeando, cierto? —Resoplé, incrédula— Suéltame, te dije.

—Y yo dije que _no_. De verdad me gusta verte así, además no es algo que no hayamos hecho antes Sa-ku-ra—se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí y yo retrocedí un par de pasos, quedando contra la puerta. Okay, ¿cuándo mierda terminé siendo acorralada?

—Sasuke—solté un gemido lastimero que sonó como… como… Ay, demonios. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo este idiota conmigo? Pero tiene razón, no es como que no lo hubiéramos hecho antes, yo perdí mi virginidad con el y e extrañado lo de ese día, y además aun lo seguía amando.

—Mmm… —Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca para mi gusto _¿o muy lejos?_ Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi boca, mareándome, tentándome y no tocaba mis labios solo me miraba con ese brillo penetrante.

— ¿Huh? —Bueno, eso era raro. ¿Estaba pidiendo permiso ahora que ya me tenía acorralada y a su merced? No, borren eso, yo no estaba a su merced,… yo solo… _Bésame y ya._

Algo chispeó en sus ojos y me sorprendí ligeramente, digo, ligeramente porque… ¿dije eso en voz alta? Y… Sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos y todos mis absurdos pensamientos se escaparon junto con mi cordura. Eran tan cálidos y suaves. Su lengua luchó contra mis dientes para ingresar a mi boca y con un suspiro mío logró su cometido, invadiendo mi boca totalmente. Entonces comenzó una lucha por quién invadía más al otro, me aferré con mis manos de su cuello y el me acercó más a su cuerpo estrechando fuertemente mi cintura, casi como si nos soltásemos pudiésemos caer. Nuestra batalla se vio interrumpida por la falta de aire, pero nos unimos nuevamente en la danza de nuestras lenguas, luchando por dominar al otro, una y otra vez, no se como lo hizo pero cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en mi habitación.

De pronto comencé a sentir calor. Necesitaba desesperadamente quitarme algo de ropa. Y quitársela a el, Sus manos se colaron bajo el montón de ropa que creí tenía puesta y se posaron en mi desnuda cintura. Me estremecí, estaban frías.

—Uchiha—musité apenas, con la voz ronca. Él me miró con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, reflejando el mío propio. Tragué saliva ruidosamente y sentí… sentí todo a la vez. Quería comérmelo, literalmente— Hace calor.

Él sonrió con suficiencia. Su cabeza volvió a inclinarse y sus labios atraparon los míos con la misma intensidad de antes. Mis manos ansiosas tocaron por debajo de la camisa de el— ¡OH! —gimió Sasuke contra mi oído enviando un latigazo de deseo a mi vientre.

Desesperado me quitó mi suéter y yo lo ayudé levantando mis brazos.

—Tienes demasiada ropa —se quejó cuando vio que aún me quedaba ropa encima. Pero en vez de detenerlo, eso pareció entusiasmarlo más.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Hace frío, idiota además quieres que este mostrando mi escultural cuerpo a mis fans, porque si lo haría sabes —solté apenas entre jadeos, intentando despejar mi mente— Una no está esperando a tener sexo en cualquier momento…

Sasuke gruño y después simplemente volvió a atacarme con sus exquisitos labios que recibí gustosamente otra vez. Yo misma me saqué lo que quedaba causando la risa de mi acompañante que me detuvo justo antes de que comenzara a quitarme la última prenda: mi blusa. Y él mismo se tomó el trabajo lento y tortuoso de hacerlo. Se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó un recorrido con sus manos y su lengua desde mi vientre hacia arriba mientras iba abriendo botón por botón la bendita prenda. Mis rodillas temblaron por el placer y le sujeté de sus hombros para no caer. Cuando finalmente llegó a mis senos, mis manos picaban por tocarlo, pero me lo impedía con las suyas, enseguida las soltó. Besó mi cuello, mi mandíbula y mis labios, llevé mis manos a su cabello despeinándolo más, pero todo se vio detenido cuando una de sus manos se coló en mis pantalones y palpó sobre mi ropa interior.

—Estás tan húmeda para mí —susurró contra mi oído de una manera tan sexy que casi me corro ahí mismo.

—Oh —gemí cuando uno de sus dedos invadió finalmente mi femineidad, moviéndolo lentamente— Más… más… oh —gemí contra su oído, mientras bajaba mis manos para devolverle el favor.

—¿Qué ha… —sonreí malévolamente cuando puse mis manos en el pantalón y lo bajé un poco sin más— No, Sakura- no lo deje terminar y solo me lleve su gran mimbro a mis manos—Realmente necesitas ayuda… —jadeé cuando metió otro dedo en mi interior y apretó mi clítoris— Dios, Sasuke, sigue… sí…

El placer me inundaba, mientras yo masajeaba su gran miembro, jadeaba en su oído y él gemía en el mío, provocándome más y más.

—Sasuke, por favor —gimoteé, presa del placer.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Más… rápido…

— ¿Así?

— ¡Sí! Oh, Dios —gemí con fuerza y detuve mi acción ligeramente apoyando mi frente contra su hombro, era tan intenso el placer que apenas podía concentrarme. Me puse frenética y apreté más su pene, moviéndolo rápidamente.

—Sakura—jadeó mordiendo mi hombro el estaba a punto de correrse, lo veía venir…

— ¡Por kami, Sasuk… ¡ahh! —me sorprendió la intromisión de un tercer dedo jugueteando con mi clítoris. Entrando y saliendo con más rapidez.

Entonces, vi luces de todos colores. Moví mis manos con más rapidez antes de perder el sentido y lo sentí gemir y estremecerse tal como yo lo hacía, mientras sentía sus fluidos en mis manos. Me quedé ciega momentáneamente, jadeando y gimiendo. Mis rodillas temblaron y ambos caímos de rodillas al piso frío de mi habitación. Sasuke me besó suavemente y yo me aferré a él nuevamente antes de caer al piso sobre mi ropa… de algo tenía que servir… aunque sea para amortiguar la caída.

Rodeé su cintura con mis piernas y logré sentir cómo beso la división de mis senos. Arqueé mi espalda, ganando más contacto con su cuerpo. Mi pecho se frotaba contra la tela del sostén dolorosamente, guíe mi mano hacia atrás para soltar mi brasier, pero su mano ya estaba haciendo el trabajo.

Medio suspiré, medio gemí. Su boca atacó uno de mis pechos mordisqueando suavemente y chupando con avidez.

—Vas… vas a matar…me —gemí. Jalé sus cabellos para arrastrarlo a mi boca otra vez. Giré sobre mi cuerpo y me puse sobre él. Tocando con mis manos todo lo que alcanzaban, sintiendo cómo vibraba su piel bajo mis caricias. Deslicé mis labios por su mandíbula y seguí el camino por el cuello su pecho, abdomen hasta la parte baja. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en continuar, me vi otra vez de espalda al suelo con él sobre mí besándome desesperadamente.

—Sakura —jadeó en mi oído— Sakura…

—Sasuke necesito… —lloriqueé como bebé. Dios por qué no terminaba su acción. Ya estaba harta de sus jueguitos previos— Sasuke…

Mis bragas y sus bóxers desaparecieron de inmediato. Se inclinó a besarme nuevamente, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran un poco, lo que me desesperó y excitó a partes iguales. Me removí inquieta…

—Sasuke —gemí.

—Más… m-más r-rápido.

— ¿Así? —jadeó, embistiendo con más rapidez.

— ¡Síii!

— ¡¿Sí qué? —exclamó.

— ¡Sí, así Sasuke! —Se movió más rápidamente, besándome todo el tiempo.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos, complementándose. Dando y recibiendo placer a partes iguales. Danzando al mismo compás.

Sentí como comenzaba a contraerme. Estaba en mi límite y él notó, porque comenzó a moverse frenéticamente. Algo explotó dentro de mí y me llenó por completo, desde mi vientre subió hasta mi cabeza, cegándome. Un orgasmo muchísimo más intenso que el anterior.

— ¡OH, sí! ¡Ah…! ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Sakura! —gimió Sasuke finalmente, estallando en mi interior y jadeando. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro y su frente en el piso de la habitación

—Wow.- —eso fue un empate. —dije entrecortadamente ya que no había recobrado el aliento.

—Hmp, ¿aun crees que no somos nada formal? —dijo burlón, pero al ver que yo reía divertida cambio su expresión a una de confusión.

—Aun no me has preguntado nada Sa-su-ke. —-seguí riendo.

—No me jodas Sakura, no pienso preguntarlo, eres mi novia y punto. —dijo ya enojado

—Como quieras Sasuke. —dije

—Ves yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. —hablo el.

—Arrogante. —le dije

— ¿Pero a si me deseas no?

—No. —le conteste y vi que hacia una mueca de enojo así que termine de hablar. —así te amo.

—Lo sabía. —Dijo de nuevo con arrogancia. —pero yo también te amo.

—Lo sabía. —le dije imitandolo, a la vez que me levantaba.

— ¿Que haces?, ¿a donde vas? —pregunto

—A la cama no crees que me quedaría en el piso ¿verdad? —le dije divertida.

—Molesta. —escuche que susurro, y al igual que yo se levanto y se dirigió a mi cama.

—No hay nada mejor que la cama. —dije levantando mis brazos y dejándome caer en lo suave del colchón.

—Si tienes razón, no hay mejor que la cama para repetir lo de hace rato. —dijo divertido

—Ja quien lo diría ahora eres el señor sonrisa, cuando en la tarde estabas que echabas fuego por la boca y asustando así a la pobre Tomoka. —le dije

—Hmp. —dijo y se quedo dormido. _pss y el quería continuar u_uU._

_Un momento… ¿Y Tomoka? __**No se **__¿tu que haces aquí? __**pues veras estaba viendo y sintiendo todo y uff que buen sexo **__olvida eso ¿donde estará la pobre Tomoka? __**quizás esta bailando cha cha cha.**_ ¬_¬, _En fin la buscare después hoy tengo sueño -_-._

En un lugar un poco más lejos, en una habitación obscura del hospital había una rubia en posición fetal murmurando algo así como, _Sha-Sha-Sha._

_

* * *

_

**hola les gusto? si les gusto un rev porfavor sii io se que el lemmon no es muy bueno ademas apenas es el segundo que hago. *0* gracias de nuevo por los revs io querelos deveras.**

**en fin regresando al tema de lo mencionado arriba, les decía que hay un cap extra así como un epilogo, esto no lo tenia planeado pero hace unos dias en Monterrey estuvo el animex y vi y salude a Victor Ugarte (la voz de Sasuke para latinoamerica) y me dijo Feliz cumpleaños con la Voz de Sasuke *0*, en fin llegue a mi casa y Pam empeze a escribir el cap que les digo, regresa a lo que es el tema principal que es la entrevista y la comedia ya que en este cap casi no se vio eso. les dire unos detalles- _Nuestro querido amigo el entrevistador _****Tetsu Nakata regresa, romores de nuevo y un Sasuke enojado y celoso es perseguido por su equipo, fans masculinos corriendo buscando a la pelirrosada, una Tomoko con el psicólogo ¿que fue lo que paso?**

_**y bien lo quieren? diganmelo en un rev :D.**_

_**PD. hace unos dias una chica por rev me pregunto si podían agregarme y la respuesta es claro solo díganme de donde me agregaron que soy distraida y mi msn esta en mi profile.**_

_**ahora si.**_

_Sayoo_


	4. Chapter 4

******Disclaimer:** Naruto y su respectiva trama no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto-san. Todo esto es sin fines de lucro y con sus respectivos derechos reservados. Mis respetos al gran creador de Naruto.

— Sasusaku. — dialogo y respuestas

—_Sasusaku. — pensamientos_

**—preguntas de entrevistador**—

_**Sasusaku. inner y pensamientos de Nakata.**_

_**h**_ola de nuevo ¿me extrañaron? yo se que si XD pues estoi aqui para traerles el ultimo cap de Entrevista T-T snif veras este cap estaba para subirse el Jueves pero de la semana pasada (si lees esto zerezo-kittzz perdoname TTwTT) pero mis queridos hermanos y mi querido Fer(notese el sarcasmo) estubieron jugando con mi usb y me borraron el cap de este fic y otros ( si quieren hacerles algo yo se donde viven XD)ademas de que en estos días me voy de viaje y pues e estado algo apurada n_nU.

ya basta de mi choro espero les guste.

nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**Hola mundo ¿me extrañaron? mi nombre es Tetsu Nakata y vengo a entretenerlos con el nuevo programa Shinobi X, ¡Si como lo esta escuchan! ¡Shinobi X! este programa basado en la revista que en un año se volvió la más popular.**

**Y como en la primera Edición de la revista denle un aplauso a la Kunoichi más Sexy, fuerte y trabajadora ella es… Haruno Sakura**.

(Clap clap clap)

En eso se ve a Sakura salir con un vestido verde que le llegaba un tanto arriba de las rodillas sin tirantes, pelo recogido en una coleta alta y ligeramente maquillada, hermosa a la vista de muchos.

Y claro no faltaron los chicos silbando o gritando ¡estas hermosa Sakura! ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Quiero Sexo contigo! ¡Estas muy buena! Y ella muy sonriente movía la mano al aire simplemente saludando, no muy significativo para ella, pero para ellos era el paraíso ¿muy exagerado? Tal vez, pero para muchos una simple mirada y ya los tenia comiendo de la mano.

—**Hola de nuevo Sakura san****—**

—Hola de nuevo, pero dime Sakura deja el formalismo Tetsu ¿ya somos amigos lo recuerdas?** —**

—**Ok, Sakura ¿Y como estas?**** —**

—Como Santa Elena cada día más buena jaja no te creas, estoy bien gracias por preguntar**—**

—**Jajaja al parecer vienes con buen humor****—**

—Si, lo que pasa es que el día de ayer me entere de algo grandioso.** —**

— **¿Y que es? si se puede saber****—**

—Jeje no, no se puede saber, al menos no todavía. **—**

—**Bien, me conformo por el momento, Sakura ¿recuerdas que en la entrevista de la revista te había mencionado a tu club de Fans?**** —**

—Oh si claro, como olvidarlo aun me siguen enviando detalles como flores y todo eso, lo raro es que ya no son tantos **—**

— **¿Acaso será que el novio los espante?**** —**

— Jeje puede ser **—**

— **¿Es celoso tu novio Sakura?**** —**

— ¡No! ¡Que va! el jamás se pondría celoso (si claro n_nU) ¿bueno y porque los mencionaste?** —**

—**Veras aquí este una pequeña porción de ellos****—**

— ¿Pequeña dices? ¡Pero si son más de 200 de ellos!** —**

—**Si y eso que el estudio es de 150 personas además de que muchos se quedaron afuera.**** —**

—O ya veo n_nU**—**

—**En fin la primera parte de la entrevista a concluido te pido de favor que te dirijas al camerino que te preparamos, y no salgas hasta que te digamos ¿Ok?**** —**

— **¿Ah? Si esta bien, **_pero se me hizo muy poco._ —_ penso ella y se fue._

—**No se pongan tristes chicos que ella regresa enseguida, solo que en esta ocasión no solo vamos a entrevistar a Sakura, también tenemos al resto del Team siete, un aplauso por favor a, Hatake Kakasi, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke**

—Al momento de mencionar al último todos los del sexo masculino que por cierto era mayoría empezaron a insultarlo algo así como ¡ultrajador de flores! ¡Maldito roba novias! ¡Regrésanos a nuestra Sakura idiota!

Oh si, cuanto amor había en el aire

—**Hola chicos un gusto conocerlos en persona****—**

— Amm si claro. —dijeron sin ganas y con ira contenida al ver a los idiotas fans de Sakura.

—**Este jeje ¿les molesta si les pregunto algo?**** —**

— ¿A eso venimos no? —contestaron fastidiados

—**A si claro jeje****—**

—**Y díganme como es el saber que su amiga, alumna o novia es la más buscada por el sexo masculino de Konoha y más****—**

—Hmp, ya no es tan buscada o al menos desde que ella es Mi Novia.** —**dijo Sasuke resaltando la palabra mí a lo que los espectadores hicieron el famoso ¡Buu! Aun con ese desprecio por parte de ellos tanto Naruto como Kakashi sonrieron satisfechos por la respuesta que dio el pelinegro, ya que no solo porque el sea su novio los espante, si no el hecho de que ellos espantan a cada rata, digo chico que estuviera muy cerca de su pelirrosada amiga/hija.

—**Amm entiendo, entiendo y ¿Qué es Sakura para ustedes?**** —**

—Mi novia y futura madre de mis hijos.-hablo poco, pero presumido el pelinegro resaltando la palabra mí de nuevo y como hace un momento el ¡buu! llego.

—Sakura chan es mi mejor amiga o mejor dicho mi hermana ella es una de las personas mas bondadosas que he conocido y de las que creen que llegare a cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokague dattebayo. —hablo el siempre sonriente Naruto.

—Sakura para mi es una de las personas a las cual mas confío mi vida es una hija para mi, y sin ofender a los presentes, pero de los tres ella es la mas madura jeje._¬_¬*._ —_creo que ellos no están muy de acuerdo con lo que dije jejeje._ —_pensó Kakashi._

—**Suficientes con eso, ahora vamos a pedir a los de producción que nos pasen un video de fans para fans que hicieron con fotos o dibujos y pedazos de video de Sakura, ¡producción póngale play!**** — ****grito Nakata.**

Las shinobis voltearon a la pantalla que tenían cerca de ellos para ver ¡Oh supresa! imágenes que jamás habían imaginado que existían unas que no pasan de inocentes a otras completamente eróticas de esas imágenes no apta para menores de edad y en posiciones que no sabían que existían.

Después de cinco minutos de video un silencio se torno en el estudio Tetsu volteo a los Shinobis invitados y se asusto.

Furioso es como se veían y como se sentían, si las pequeñas fotos de la revista los hacían enojar, el video **ese** hacia que llegaran a un punto de ebullición.

Rasengan y chidoris listos apuntando en dirección a los espectadores, donde más de uno tenía hilos de sangre en la nariz después de haber visto completamente el video.

—**B-bien m-mejor hablemos a la invitada de honor que pase de nuevo aquí u-un aplauso a Haruno Sakura.**** —**_pasa de una buena ves antes de que me quede sin publico._ —_penso nervioso Tetsu al ver las miradas asesinas del Team siete._

— ¡Hola de nue… ¿Sasuke kun? ¿Naruto? ¿Kakashi sensei? _**Sha ¿que hacen aquí? ¿Y por que Tienen el Sharingan activado? ¿Y porque tienen el Rasengan y el chidori apuntando al publico?**__ ¡Puedes cerrar la boca me aturdes!…aunque tienes razón._

—Ey bakas porque quieren matar al publico_._ — hablo enojada la pelirrosa y de inmediato dejaron los ataques que ya tenían listos para voltear hacia ella

Mala idea por cierto, ella se había cambiado y ahora solo tenia puesto un vestido rojo muy escotado, el cabello recogido como hace un momento y maquillada ligeramente

Y de nuevo los chiflidos y halagos para la pelirrosa no se hicieron esperar ¡cásate conmigo Sakura! ¡Deja al Sasuke idiota! ¡Te ves grandiosa! ¡Te invito a mi casa! ¡Oh, mi bella flor de cerezo estás más radiante que nunca! (creo que sabemos quien fue ese n_nU)

_**Antes de que el trío de Shinobis decidiera preparar Rasengan y chidoris de nuevo Tetsu se adelanto y dijo.**_

—_**Corte comercial y regresamos.**_ —_por favor antes de que me vuelvan loco _

— _**¡Ey Sakura ayuda a calmar a tu equipo por favor! ¡A este paso me van a despedir! ¿Porque no seguimos con la siguiente sección de la Entrevista? hablo mirando a la pelirosada con un brillo de suplica en sus ojos ya que no quería quedarse sin público en su primer programa en vivo.**_

—Bien, bien espera.- le dijo a Nakata.

— ¡Sasuke siéntate!-le ordeno al pelinegro

—Jaja teme te hablan como si fueras perro. — dijo el rubio olvidando por un momento su enojo para burlarse de el y solo un Hmp salio de parte del pelinegro.

— ¡Tu cállate Naruto y siéntete! — le ordeno de igual manera.

—Hmp ahora quien es el perro dobe. —se burlo ahora Sasuke

—No le veo lo gracioso Teme. —le dijo

— ¡Se pueden callar! ¡Y usted también sensei siéntese y cállese!

—Pero si no he dicho nada. — replico el peligris

—Por si las dudas. —_**¡Shannaro asi se manda!**__ ¡Tú también cállate! __**ya no hay respeto para una T-T**__ ¡cállate! ¬_¬ __**oki TwT.**_

—**Gracias Sakura. dijo el Entrevistador.**

—No hay de que y mejor continúa antes de que se los ocurra seguir con sus payasadas. —dijo ya harta la pelirrosada, ya que entre Nakata asustado, su equipo celoso de sus admiradores y su estupida inner ya tenia la cabeza apunto de estallarle.

Al aire de nuevo.

—**Ok, ahora seguiremos con la sección de preguntas del público a ustedes.**** —**

—Hi.-respondieron los cuatro.** —**

—**Esta bien, empezamos, am…usted el de cabello negro y chaleco azul su nombre y la pregunta.** —**-apunto al público Nakata**

—Hola mi nombre es Kotaro Takahashi y mi pregunta es para Kakashi san ¿cual es la mejor enseñanza que le ha dado a sus alumnos?

—Veras la mejor enseñanza que les e dado es: "aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero los que abandonan a un amigo, son peor que escoria". ¿Y? ¿Que tal con esa? ¿A que soy un gran sensei?

_Si claro.-__pensaron sus alumnos con sarcasmo_

—**Ahora tu el de lentes y camisa roja nombre y pregunta.** —**apunto de nuevo**

—Mi nombre es Daisuke Nagata y mi pregunta es para Naruto san ¿Qué se siente ser uno de los mas grandes héroes de Konoha?

Hmp, es lo maximo.-dijo haciendo pose al estilo Gai sensei y con la monosílaba ¿Made-in-uchiha?

_Que respuesta _—_ fue el pensamiento de todos en el estudio._

—Hola mi nombre es Ryo Nakamura y mi pregunta es para el Uchiha ¿que se siente tener a un monumento de mujer en tu cama?

Ok, el quería morir en la escalofriante dimensión del Sharingan con dos Chidoris y un Rasengan por el culo, pero antes de hacer o decir algo mas un borrón de color rosa paso a lado de ellos con gran velocidad pasando por el publico y dando en contra del chico Nakamura.

— ¿Y bien alguien mas que quiera preguntar algo de ese tipo? ¿Alguien? — dijo amenazadoramente y los fans solo atinaron a negar con la cabeza asustados pero a la ves ilusionados por tenerla tan cerca.

—Hmp.- ¿dijo? El pelinegro con toque burlón ya que nadie pero nadie tenia el derecho de saber lo que hace con su mujer en la cama solo el y ella, pero la mirada burlona se perdió al ver como algunos de ellos miraban lujuriosamente a su mujer.

—Grr.-se escucho a lado de el, al parecer el otro par también se dio cuenta de ello.

— ¡Sakura regresa aquí ahora!** —**grito Hatake

— ¿Ah? A si, ya voy, — ¿_pero que les pasa ahora? ¿Que los trae tan molestos? ¿Que no vieron que le di el golpe a ese? y todavía me regañan.__ — pensó confundida la pelirrosada._

Ya llegando a lado de los Shinobis estos miraron furiosos al publico cortando todo toque lujurioso que les quedaba por el susto de ese trío, ya que todo mundo sabia por dichos y hechos lo que pasaba cuando alguien se propasaba con el miembro Femenino del Team siete.

—**Ahora ya sin interrupciones ¿podemos dar a la última pregunta del público por favor?**** —**

—Hi.** —**dijeron los cuatro del Team siete

—**Ok, tu el de lentes raros****—** apunto al Publio a un chico que el equipo conocía. Era nada mas y nada menos que Shino _¿Qué hace Shino aquí?_ se preguntaron el trío shinobi

_Acaso el también es admirador de Sakura, pues si lo es que se prepare, porque ellos no se detendrán al momento de golpearlo si se acerca mas de lo debido a Sakura._

—Mi nombre es Shino Aburame y mi pregunta es para Sakura ¿Tu…sabes cuando cumplo años? Caída al estilo anime por parte de todos 

— _¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_ —_ pensó Sakura en el piso, pero como no quería hacer sentir mal a Shino se levanto, carraspeo un poco y dijo_._ — _es el veintitrés de enero ¿cierto?

—Si._ —_ dijo Shino con ilusión _—al fin alguien que se acuerda de mi T-T._

—**Jeje creo que las preguntas del publico se terminaron al fin, bueno Sakura, hay una ultima cosa mas antes de que esto se termine, es un regalo de tus fans, a ver que alguien de de ustedes pase por favor**_**— hablo en dirección a ellos.**_

Un chico pelicastaño de ojos color miel paso a darle el regalo. — espero que le guste linda Sakura, es de parte de todos nosotros. —le sonrío y se fue.

Sakura por no querer esperar hizo el movimiento de querer abrirlo, cosa que causo conmoción entre el publico ya que se levantaron de las sillas tratando de ¿huir? Eso lo notaron los shinobis y el mismo Nakata y simplemente voltearon a dirección de Sakura para saber que era lo que causaba tanto ajetreo, al abrirlo se encontraron con una imagen de Sakura de cuerpo completo completamente desnuda y tapada por humo en sus partes privadas (algo así como el Jutsu sexy de naruto pero con la imagen de Sakura)

Eso era el colmo para los chicos ahora si no se detendrían por nada ni nadie iban a matar a **esas ratas** costara lo que les costara Sharingans activados y… Sasuke fue tras ellos. Gritos desesperados por salir se escuchaban, antes de que el pelirrubio y el peligris salieran atrás de Sasuke, Sakura los detuvo usando su súper fuerza y los pesco del cuello de las camisas.

— ¿A donde creen que van ustedes? — pregunto todavía sin soltarlos.

— ¿Como que a donde? vamos a matar a esos tipos, Sakura chan. —dijo el jinchuruki, y Hatake asintió enojado dándole la razón.

—Con Sasuke es mas que suficiente ustedes se quedan.** —**le dijo

—Pero Sakura cha…

—Pero Sakura chan nada aquí se quedan

—**Aun no entiendo cual es la diferencia entre esos chicos y el Uchiha, me refiero a porque a solo el se le permite tener una relación con Sakura.**** —****hablo Tetsu.**

—Veras la diferencia de **esas ratas** a Sasuke es que **el,** no tocaría a Sakura hasta después de que se casen y **esos tipos** en la primera oportunidad se la llevarían a la cama. —dijo el peligris y ahí es cuando Sakura se puso completamente nerviosa solo que intento no mostrarlo, dije intento por que fallo por completo ya que el Uzumaki noto su nerviosismo.

—Sakura chan ¿verdad que Sasuke teme no te ha tocado pervertidamente? —le pregunto con ojos entrecerrados y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—No que va, como crees Naruto jejeje n_nU.-dijo nerviosa_ no, solo que ahora no se como decirles que Sasuke me dejo embarazada jejeje_

— ¡¿Qué!.-gritaron Uzumaki y Hatake.

—Oh, oh ¿lo dije en vos alta? **Si que lo dijiste.**

— ¡SASUKE! —gritaron de nuevo, ya con sus jutsus listos para hacer trizas al ultimo Uchiha

—**¿Saben que? aquí se termino el programa de hoy nos vemos en una semana en Shinobi X adios… y se acabo** _al fin ya era hora. Es solo el primer programa y ya necesito unas vacaciones u_u. _**— **_dijo para sus adentro el entrevistador_

—**Así que era eso lo que no querías decir en la entrevista y que te habías enterado ¿eh?**** —**

—Si pero ya no tiene caso. uff bueno ya me voy.** — **le dijo a su entrevistador.

—Ok, bye y gracias de nuevo por la entrevista

—Jeje si adiós**—**

—Bueno ahora para la casa a esperar a Sasuke.-hablo la pelirrosada.- _**y ¿que piensas hacer esta noche Sakura? **__Lo mismo que hago todas las noches, inner __**¿**__**Tratar de conquistar el mundo?**__ ¡No! ¡Quitarle el mal humor a Sasuke seduciéndolo! __**A ok, lo siento es que se me quedo lo de el cartoon de Pinki y cerebro,**__ ¿__sabes? deberías dejar de ver tanta televisión __**lo pensare mmm…no, ya vi. Star Wars y luego Pinky y cerebro ahora solo me queda ver animaniacs. **_

—Kami por que tenia que tener inner **Es hora de Animaniacs estamos locos de atar, ven y siéntate a observar, mucho te divertirás con Animaniacs. Ven con los Hermanos Warnery la Hermana Warner, Dot.+** ¡callate quieres! ¡**No!** .-y siguió cantando.- +**Mira a Pinky y a Cerebro demostrando su poder…**

La gente que pasaba a lado de Sakura la veía como si estuviera loca, porque iba agarrando su cabeza y gritando ¡cállate! A cada minuto.

(En un lugar no muy lejos)

Una chica pelirrubia mejor conocida como Tomoko había salido de un edificio después de haber tenido una visita con su psiquiatra, iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero algo paso enfrente de ella

— ¡Vengan acá malditos!, ¡les mostrare quien es Uchiha Sasuke!—.gritaba el pelinegro con el Sharinga activado y un Chidori en mano.

Mientras que atrás de el.

— ¡Maldito Teme regresa! ¡Como osas a embarazar a Sakura chan!** —**gritaba un pelirrubio con ojos rojos por el kiuby y atrás venia Kakashi igual mente con el Sharingan a la vista y un chidori en mano.

Todo delante de ella, la pobre Tomoko solo alcanzo a regresar al edificio de donde había salido de con su psiquiatra mormurando algo así como Sha-sha-sha.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

****les gusto? diganme que si TwT, en fin jaja si les gusta déjenme un rev y si no ps no XD. es mi segunda comedia la primera y que por cierto todavía no termino es la de Haruno vs Uchiha ( si quieren pasen a verlo)**

**preguntas curiosas- ¿notaron que se dice demasiado las palabras Chidori Sharingan Rasengan?¿se fijaron que me quede con la onda del Sha Sha Sha? ¿ también se fijan que les estoy haciendo promoción a mis caricaturas y peliculas de infancia? ¿ se fijan también que todos los nombres de Digimon terminan en mon XD eso que? ¿se fijan que he puesto mucho la palabra fijan jaja?**

**gracias a:**

**Ikamari**

**Cris0408**

**Nekiitha**

**eleniux96 **

**edniiitahhh **

**Gabriela Alejandra Velasquez M (gaby chan T-T amiga)**

**MiladyYukie**

**-jocyta-**

**setsuna17**

**sakurita-akatsuki **

**MaGy-Souh **

**EdiitH **

**Chiharu Natsumi**

**Aidil**

**Umiko-chan**

**leontinees **

**manakel**

**Lara**

**zerezo-kittzz (perdon de nuevo)**

**Hey Lenna**

**Hana Swan**

**DarkNina**

**dany**

**ellos son los que amablemente me dejaron un rev en algun cap del fic se les agradese de nuevo =^0^=**

**bueno me voy SAyoo hasta el prox fic. (por cierto abajo mi próximo Fic)**

**de la Autora de Haruno vs Uchiha y Entrevista.**

**oh vamos hace mucho que no vemos a Sakura-chan solo hay que agarrar la llave que esta escondida aqui, abrir la puerta asi, entrar y... ¡oh por kami!**

¡Naru-baka que no ves que estoy desnuda!

oh si que veo

¡aa! mejor no veas ¡aa! ¡ni ustedes tampoco! ¡Largo de aqui!.-les grito a los miembors de su equipo.

oh por Kami estaba desnuda, creo que necesito un baño de agua muy fría.-hablo el rubio

aja.-asintieron Uchiha y el Hatake

ya no la vere con los mismos ojos...am bueno ojo

aja.-asintieron de nuevo sus ex alumnos.

Lo sabia tu también sientes algo por ella.-acuso el pelirrubio a Sasuke

¿y eso que? lo miro directo a los ojos.

siempre hemos sido amigos-hermanos-rivales y por Sakura chan no va ser la excepción yo la amo igual o mas que tu, asi que luchare por ella hasta que se mi novia, ademas ella me dijo que me amaba.-dijo para picarle y darle celos

Hmp a mi igual.-le dijo.

pues que gane el mejor.

¿a quien amas mas Sakura? ¿a Sasuke o a Naruto?

no le se puerca, pero creo que de verdad los amo a los dos, pienso a con quien me gustaria despertar cada mañana y los veo a ambos.

hay frente de marquesina creo que esta envuelta en un lió.

lo se.

chicos los amo, a ambos

¡¿que?

**Dia o Noche ¿Naruto o Sasuke? **

**proximamente**

**solo en Fanfiction.**

**NaruSakuSasu - SasuSakuNaru - Romance-comedia (comenten de esto tmb ¿sii?)**


End file.
